Litanie mortuaire
by Medlynya
Summary: Sous la voute étoilée, étendus côte à côte les morts aux combats s'alignent dans une dernière parade militaire tandis que Seamus remonte l'allée improvisée.


Sous la voute étoilée, étendus côte à côte les morts aux combats s'alignent dans une dernière parade militaire.  
Les corps défilent alors qu'il déambule dans l'allée improvisée.  
Les étoiles ne brillent plus dans le ciel couleur d'outremer. Tout à une fin même les géantes colorées qui peuplent le ciel.  
Alors que le ciel se parsèment d'étoiles filantes qui semblent crever la voute céleste en de multiples pleurs lui se retrouve là. Dans cette salle immense qui semble bien trop petit pour accueillir tout ce chagrin.

Pendant que tout le monde s'agitent autour de lui il reste là, figé au milieu de la pièce incapable de bouger. Prisonnier de son corps qui ne répond plus il ne peut pas fuir l'horreur qui s'empare de lui. Il ne peut pas laisser derrière lui les gémissements de douleurs des blessés et les cris de désespoir des éplorés. Il ne peut pas venir en aide en Madame Pompefresh.  
Non lui il reste planté là, impuissant il subit sans rien faire.  
Alors que ses mains tavelées de boue viennent enserrer son visage qui se contracte en un rictus douloureux il laisse enfin échapper un son de sa gorge douloureuse. Un faible gargouillis qui vient écorcher sa trachée irritée par les nombreux sorts qu'il a hurlé à s'en briser la voix. Un chuintement arraché qui le sort de sa torpeur.  
Doucement, lentement il se remet à bouger. Afin d'éviter de céder à nouveau à la torpeur qui l'a paralysé quelques minutes plus tôt il se coupe du reste du monde. Il n'y a plus que lui, ses pieds qui martèlent le sol dallé, la poussière qui s'accumule dans les sillons de ses semelles et les pleurs qui ravinent ses traits tirés.  
Il avance droit devant lui sans regarder les yeux aveugles qui contemplent le ciel.

Autour de lui tout n'est que brouillard. Alors qu'il avance sans savoir où aller il ne prend pas garde aux gens qui lui jettent un coup d'oeil hagard avant de se détourner une fois qu'ils l'ont reconnu. Un voile gris danse devant ses yeux alors que son corps se fait de plus en plus raide. L'adrénaline ne pulse plus dans ses veines et cela le rend si las. Il aimerait se laisser tomber par terre et pleurer jusqu'à ce que ses larmes soient taries.  
Mais partout où son regard se porte il voit des corps sur les dalles froides de la grande salle. Et puis même s'il se trouvait un endroit pour pleurer il n'y arriverait pas. Il est trop fatigué pour ça. Il ne sait plus comment pleurer.  
Alors, il déambule tel un fantôme parmi les morts et les vivants. Il erre sans savoir quoi faire si ce n'est porter difficilement sa carcasse qui se fait de plus en plus lourde à chacun de ses pas.

Une main qui se pose sur son épaule vient stopper son errance. Dans un chuchotement tenu les quelques mots de rigueurs sont prononcés.  
\- On a gagné.  
Trois petits mots qui viennent s'échouer sur sa bulle en l'entaillant à peine. Des mots qui sonnent de façon amère à son oreille. Levant la tête il plonge ses yeux dans ceux de Dean qui sont l'exact reflet de son désespoir. Dans une tentative vaine de chasser sa douleur il souffle la question qui le taraude.  
\- A quel prix Dean ?  
Question vaine qui n'attend aucune réponse si ce n'est un dernier geste amical avant que Dean le laisse à nouveau seul. Seamus le regarde s'éloigner sans tenter de le retenir. Il n'y a rien à dire. Demain peut-être les mots seront de mise mais, ce soir il n'y a que lui et ses regrets.

Reprenant sa pérégrination il se remet en marche. Le laissant à son chemin de croix, ses amis ne viennent plus le déranger.  
Pas après pas la douleur fait place à une fatigue salvatrice qui, il l'espère, chassera ses cauchemars le tant d'une nuit.  
Epuisé il trouve péniblement un pan de mur contre lequel s'asseoir.  
Il aurait pu sortir de la grande salle mais, alors que la mort est partout, il a besoin de chaleur humaine pour se sentir en vie.  
Epuisé il dodeline de la tête en tentant de retarder le moment fatidique où il s'endormira. Alors que le sommeil le gagne et qu'il s'apprête à plonger à la rencontre des cauchemars qui le guettent une voix non lui se met à murmurer des phrases brèves. Ce n'est qu'un chuchotis dans l'obscurité mais, les mots le touchent. Ce sont des vers lourds de sens, une sorte de poème déclamé par les morts qui dorment à côté de lui.  
Un calme profond baigne la grande salle. Apaisé les vivants se taisent pour communier une dernière fois aux sons de la litanie mortuaire qui vient s'échouer sur le ciel étoilé.

Envolé la fatigue, disparu l'angoisse de dormir à côté de ceux qui sommeillent pour toujours. Levant la tête il cherche la provenance de cette voix brisée qui résonne non loin de lui.  
Les yeux mi-clos de fatigue il voit soudain les boucles blondes qui s'agitent sur la tête de celle qui déclame avec ferveur ses vers. Les yeux exorbités, le visage ravagé, le corps couturé elle parait folle Lavande. Sa bouche s'ouvre de façon démesurée alors qu'elle fait revivre les morts un bref instant.  
Horrifié il contemple le visage de celle qui fut autrefois belle. Là avec ces ongles qui entaillent sa peau, ses cheveux emmêlés et ses lèvres qui s'étirent en un sourire morbide à chaque inspiration elle est terrifiante. Mais en y cherchant bien, quelque part sous ce masque morbide il y a encore de la beauté dans cette Cassandre hallucinée.  
Hébété il reste là les bras ballants sans savoir quoi faire. Incapable de tendre une main à son amie il reste là appuyé contre le mur.  
Sa lâcheté l'écoeure mais, pour l'instant il ne peut pas aider Lavande. Un jour peut-être qu'il pourra lui tendre la main comme elle vient de le faire ce soir sans même s'en rendre compte.  
En attendant il ferme les yeux en se laissant bercer par les mots de la jeune fille. En espérant qu'eux auront des jours aussi beaux que leurs nuits maintenant qu'ils ont gagnés.

Les morts dorment, paisibles dans leur sommeil ils rêvent.  
Les yeux clos, le sourire aux lèvres ils rêvent des nuits à venir.  
Toute à leur somnolence ils restent roides comme la pierre.  
Les morts doucement sommeillent pendant que les vivants s'agitent.

Tentative vaine de ne pas sombrer dans la nuit. Un pied dans la tombe depuis la naissance et des doutes pleins la tête sont le lot des vivants. Le don des hommes. Une existence éphémère, un don, qui nous renvoie à notre mortalité  
Les jours nous sont comptés, les nuits nous sont promises.

Voués à la nuit éternelle, les morts dorment.  
Les paupières closes, les mains tendues vers le ciel ils songent.  
Assoupis dans leur sommeil éternel ils se rappellent des jours sombres. Des jours qu'ils comptaient en une ritournelle macabre.  
Maintenant ils ont le temps pour eux et des nuits plus belles que nos jours.


End file.
